


One Cloudy Day

by Aweirdassguy



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/F, Lesbian Sex, let me know if you think there's any more tags I should add, that's really all i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdassguy/pseuds/Aweirdassguy
Summary: Twilight heads over to Sunset's for an afternoon of quiet relaxation. Things don't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle
Kudos: 28





	1. A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little over a year ago, but I've decided it's time to bring 'er over to Ao3. Better now than never, eh?
> 
> On FiMFiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/story/420835/one-cloudy-day

She had been walking for a little over ten minutes by the time she reached Sunset's apartment. She would have ridden her bike, but she figured Sunset would be more than willing to drive her home when it was time for her to leave.

With her parents out of town helping their friend get ready to move across the state and Spike away with Fluttershy for a pets retreat, Twilight decided to get out of her empty home and spent the few remaining hours left in the day with her girlfriend.

Sunset had said on multiple occasions that Twilight would be welcome at her house whenever she wanted, but Twilight had still made a habit of knocking whenever she came over. No answer. She tried again and waited another minute, still getting no response from anyone inside.

She hadn't gotten a response to the text she had sent Sunset before leaving her own home about her coming over to visit; so either Sunset was out without a working phone, or was home, and hadn't noticed her phone go off. She figured it was most likely the latter considering Sunset's bike was parked out front when she walked by, so she pulled out the spare key Sunset had given her and opened the door.

The lights were on, so that was a good sign, but Sunset herself was nowhere to be found. Maybe she went out for a walk, Twilight thought to herself as she pulled off her coat and hung it on the coat rack by Sunset's door, along with her socks and shoes. A leather jacket with orange stripes on the wrists hung on the hook next to hers.

Weird, she never leaves without her jacket, She thought, walking past the stairs. Well, I'm she won't mind if I use her bathroom.

But as soon as she opened the door, she knew she had made a grievous mistake.

Standing before her, with her arms stretching above her head, towel at her feet, was the naked form of Sunset Shimmer, dripping from head to toe with beads of water rolling down her skin.

"Huh?" Sunset opened her eyes but as she was shifting her gaze to the door Twilight quickly slammed it shut.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Sunset, I had no idea you were in there!" Twilight's face turned red as she leaned her back against the frame of the door, sliding slowly to the floor with her head in her hands.

"Twilight?! What are you doing here?!" Sunset was all but yelling.

"I got bored just sitting by myself at home so I thought it'd be nice to spend some time with you. I texted you ten minutes ago saying I was coming over. When I didn't get an answer after I knocked I thought you were just down the street getting food or something," Twilight mumbled into her hands.

Twilight could hear Sunset shuffling around behind the door, probably drying herself off. "It's okay Twi, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Sunset, now clothed, opened the door and saw Twilight sitting on the ground as she lifted her head from her hands. "You're sure it's okay?"

Sunset hooked her arm under Twilight's shoulder and pulled her up off the ground. "Yeah, it's fine. Besides, there's nothing we can do to change what just happened, so the sooner we get this awkward moment over with, the sooner we can forget all about it."

"That makes sense. Still, thanks for not being mad."

"No problem. Now, what'd you wanna do anyway?"

"I dunno, I just thought we could watch a movie or something."

"I just bought a movie called An Honest Liar that looked pretty interesting," Sunset said, grabbing a DVD case from underneath the TV.

"I've heard of that one, it got really good ratings," Twilight said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Sounds like a plan then." Sunset put the disc into her console and grabbed the controller to start the movie.

It was barely ten minutes before Twilight started to feel awkward again. Try as she might, she couldn't get the image of Sunset's exposed body out of her mind's eye. The way her hair flowed over her shoulders, her supple breasts pushed out as she stretched her back, the sensual curves of her wet figure, it was all too much for her to simply just forget about, or even simply push to the side.

The more she thought about it the redder her face became. As her face continued reddening, she also started to feel increasingly more guilty. She hadn't meant to walk in on Sunset in the shower, but she still should have figured out she was in there, given the lights being on and the jacket on the hook.

"Sunset, are you sure you're not upset about earlier?" Twilight asked, holding her thigh with one hand, resting her chin on the other.

Sunset looked over at her. "I'm not upset Twilight, I know it was an accident, and you apologized. It's okay."

"I know, but I still feel like I should do something to make it up to you, you know." Twilight's left hand had moved from her chin to her hair, twirling a strand around her finger.

"You don't have to make it up to me Twilight, it's fine, really." Sunset put her hand over the one still on Twilight's leg.

"But I still feel like I should, I just don't really know how."

"If you really insist on doing something to apologize, I guess I can't stop you." The movie had become nothing but background noise, so Sunset paused it.

"W-Well, I have one one idea of how I could make it up to you. I got to see you without any clothes on, s-so it would only be fair if you got the same." Twilight's finger was now tapping on the leg her hand was rested on.

"Twilight, you really don't have to do anything like that, especially if you don't want to." Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, a part of her was excited at the thought of what Twilight had just proposed.

"No Sunset, I want to make it up to you. Besides, how else could I repay you?" Twilight stood up, her already bare feet kept warm only by the soft rug pinned under Sunset's couch.

"Well, if it's the only way to make you feel better, then alright." Sunset did as Twilight had earlier, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

After pulling off her glasses Twilight's hands moved to the belt around her waist. She undid the buckle and pulled it off, setting it on the coffee table behind her. Next off was the purple vest over her shirt, she pulled it over her head and set it down next to her belt. She the slowly undid the bowtie around her neck and the buttons on her shirt and slid them off, then undid the button and zipper on her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, then picking it up and putting it with the rest of her clothes.

Standing there in front of Sunset, with nothing but her bra and panties on, Twilight turned considerable more red than she had been before. She looked at Sunset and found that she wasn't the only one getting blushy from the situation.

As she started to reach behind her back to remove her bra, Sunset grabbed Twilight's wrist and looked her straight in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

Twilight nodded, and Sunset released her arm.

Her hands found their way to the clasp of her bra, and she undid it. She turned around, and moved her arms back in front of her, the bra sliding down her arms, landing on the table. Then she hooked her thumbs in the edge her last remain piece of clothing. Twilight knew if she didn't back out now there would be now going back, but continued regardless. She crouched down, and slid her underwear completely off, placing them on top of her now complete pile of clothes.

Once she had stood back up, she took one deep breath, and slowly turned around.

Sunset's mouth was covered by the hand she was resting on, but her eyes looked ready to pop free from her skull.

"Well, here it is." Even with the only lights in the room being the fairy lights on the loft, and the paused movie behind Twilight, Sunset could make out every tiny detail of the girl in front of her.

Her breast were small. Not so small as to be flat chested, but they could surely fit in the palm of her hand. She was had a lean figure, not quite skinny, but definitely thinner than Sunset. When Sunset's eyes reached the spot where her legs met her torso, she could've sworn she saw something glistening in the light from the screen behind Twilight. But then, something occurred to Sunset.

"Hey Twilight, since you only saw me for a split second before you closed the door, but I can see all of you now, wouldn't it make sense if we both took of our clothes?" Even as she was saying it Sunset could feel her heart beat speed up (which she didn't think it could do any more than it already had).

Twilight's heart rate skyrocketed too when Sunset said it. "A-actually, that does make more sense now that you mention it."

Sunset grinned a little, and grabbed Twilight by the arm. As she stood up, she pushed Twilight down onto the couch. Twilight watched eagerly as Sunset began removing her clothes. first her shirt, then her pants, her bra, and lastly, her panties joined Twilight's on the coffee table.

She was just as amazing as Twilight had gathered from the brief glimpse she had gotten what felt some how like years before, and seconds ago at the same time.

Sunset's breasts were definitely a sight to behold. They were much bigger than Twilight’s, but not overly big. Her hips had a nice curve to them, and her beautiful scarlet locks to top it all off.

There was no way Twilight could've contained herself for much longer if Sunset hadn't made the first move, but she reached a hand and wrapped her arm around Twilight's just before Twilight was about to lose all control.

"You know, I think there might be another way for you to make it up to me," Sunset said with sly smile.

Twilight could already feel shivers going down her spine. "And, what might that be?" Twilight asked, heart pounding in her chest.

Sunset leaned in, and whispered lustily into Twilight's ear, "Just follow my lead."

With that she drew back just far enough to kiss Twilight square on the lips. Twilight's shock lasted only a second before she started kissing back. Sunset wrapped her arms around Twilight's waste and pulled her close. Twilight could already tell what she was planning to do, so she wrapped her legs around Sunset. As soon as their chests were held firmly together Sunset lifted Twilight off the couch.

At the same time, Twilight opened her mouth enough to let her tongue slip past Sunset's lips, and started licking her teeth, silently asking permission to enter her mouth further. Sunset, of course, had no objections, and let Twilight in as soon as she felt her tongue on her teeth. It wasn't the first time they had ever had a french kiss, but this one felt different. It felt better.

Sunset walked over towards the stairs to her loft. She had to keep glancing over Twilight's shoulder, but she eventually made her way to the top without any issue, the kiss never breaking for even a second.

Once they reached the bed, Sunset set Twilight's head on the pillow, and pulled their mouths apart. She and Twilight were both panting hard, but she only took a few seconds to breathe before diving back onto Twilight, only this time she didn't go for the mouth.

She planted her lips onto Twilight's jaws, kissing, licking, and sucking here and there. She worked her way down to Twilight's neck. Twilight was moaning, but her eyes remained tightly shut. Both of them could tell that Twilight would have marks by morning, but at the moment, neither of the cared.

Sunset kept going, lower and lower, until she reached Twilight's breasts. She took Twilight's left nipple into her mouth and began to suck and lick it, while using her hand to knead Twilight's other breast.

For at least a solid minute Sunset kept it up, then she switched sides, Twilight moaning all the while.

After finishing with her chest Sunset moved even lower on Twilight's body. Past her ribs, past her stomach, all the way down to her inner thighs. Then she started to go back up ever so slowly.

She took a good look at Twilight's opening once she was right above it. Twilight was dripping wet, and Sunset could smell her arousal. She looked back up at Twilight, and although the noises Twilight had been making gave her a pretty good idea of how she would respond, Sunset asked anyway.

"Are you ready?" The only answer that came was Twilight's left hand tangling itself in Sunset's hair, urging her to sink her lips into the source of that irresistible scent, and that's exactly what she did.

She kissed Twilight right between the legs. Twilight immediately shuddered and let out a small moan. Sunset started licking up and down the lips in front of her, occasional poking her tongue below the surface, until Twilight was moaning louder than she had thus far.

Then Sunset buried her tongue as deep into Twilight's honeypot as she could. Twilight's response was immediate, as she let out the loudest moan Sunset had ever heard, and she wrapped her legs around Sunset's head, ensuring that she wouldn't be going anywhere until she finished the job. Not that Sunset had any intentions of stopping of course.

Sunset brought her mouth to the top of Twilight's love tunnel, searching for the little nub that she knew could send Twilight careening over the edge. She found exactly what she was looking for and sucked on it with all her might, plunging her tongue in and out as fast and deep as she could.

Even as Twilight's other hand twisted itself into Sunset's now messy hair, she could feel that, despite being right on the edge of climax, she could feel something stirring inside of her, a fire that had just been sparked, one that was nowhere close to fizzling out.

As Twilight let out one final, deep, moan of carnal pleasure, Sunset felt her mouth flood with juices. Sunset hadn't expected to taste good, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't taste bad at all either, but before she had the chance to swallow what had collected in her mouth, the hand on her head pulled her up, and Twilight, once again, kissed her square on the lips.

That was something Sunset had definitely not been expecting. Especially when Twilight thrust her tongue into her mouth and started trying to get as much of her own fluids as she could into her mouth. When they had split Twilight's juices evenly between themselves, Twilight finally pulled away with a mouthful of her own essence, which she quickly swallowed, Sunset following suit.

When Sunset looked at Twilight, she could see the fire in her eyes. In only a second, Twilight held Sunset by the waist and flipped them over, Sunset's head resting on the pillow, with Twilight kneeling above her.

"My turn Sunny. I really hope you aren't tired already," She hungrily whispered to Sunset, "because I'm not even close to finished." With that, Twilight wasted no time getting right down to business.

She pushed her legs back a bit, her right leg to Sunset's left, and her left leg between Sunset's. She brought her head down and nibbled the right of Sunset's neck, swearing to herself that she would get to every inch before she was finished. As she started biting into Sunset neck, she took her left hand and reached down to Sunset's entrance, and sunk two fingers in as deep as they could go.

Sunset was moaning Twilight's name only seconds into her attack. Twilight's other hand had found it's way to Sunset's breast, and was rubbing and squeezing it affectionately.

Twilight's hand was soon drenched in the sweet smelling fluid leaking from Sunset, which she used to her advantage. She unclenched a third finger, and was thrusting Sunset harder ever. She added in a fourth finger after only half a dozen pumps with three.

Head twisting from side to side, Sunset couldn't stifle even the smallest of her moans. Not that she had to anyway. With her only neighbor being a night guard at the museum, she could make all the noise she wanted, and the only one there to hear her cries of ecstasy would be Twilight.

The moans from Sunset weren't just for her benefit either. Listening to the screams of pleasure getting faster and louder only made Twilight even hungrier than before.

Soon, the fingers giving Sunset the time of her life were being squeezed tightly by her inner walls. Twilight had to slow down a little as Sunset neared orgasm, but didn't stop for second.

When she finally reached her peak, Sunset shouted Twilight's name at the top of her lungs, as everything she had built up washed out of her (quite literally) onto the bed. Twilight didn't cease her assault until Sunset had ridden her wave of bliss all the way back to the shore. She pulled her fingers from Sunset's depths and bought them to her mouth. She sucked her pinky and ring fingers clean, then held her hand up to Sunset, who didn't hesitate for a second to grab Twilight's wrist and pull the slick fingers into her mouth.

Once all of Twilight's fingers were cleaned, Sunset flipped Twilight over, putting herself on top one more.

"I never realized you were capable of something like that Sparky," Sunset said, planting a small kiss on Twilight's nose.

"Neither did I, but I'm not complaining" Twilight said with a smirk.

"Neither am I. So what do you say we put that passion of your to good use while it’s here?"

"Like you even need to ask."

Sunset chuckled. "Well then, there's still something left that we haven't tried yet, so hold on tight, something tells me this is going to be a bumpy ride."

She lifted her right leg over Twilight's left slid it under Twilight's leg, Twilight sliding her right leg Sunset's left as well, leaving only a tiny gap between their nethers. They both clearly knew where this was going, but still Sunset looked Twilight in the eyes, asking, without words, for permission one final time, and Twilight nodded once more.

Sunset pushed her hips forward ever so slightly, and her dripping core met Twilight's.

They could both feel a jolt go up their spines when they touched together. Twilight put her hands behind Sunset's head a pulled her in for a kiss, as Sunset started slowly grinding her hips against Twilight's. They both became increasingly wetter as Sunset started to increase her pace. As they kept going faster, they kept running out of air faster as well, and had to break their kiss more often to take a breath. Eventually they couldn't hold their breath for more than a few seconds, so they just gave up on the kiss, Twilight instead opting to hold Sunset as close to her as possible, with her head on Sunset shoulder, moaning away.

Every time Sunset would draw back or push forward, her clit would rub against Twilight's, both girls gave a small cry every time their clit's made contact.

"Sunset," Twilight moaned, "please, don't stop, I'm so close."

"Don't worry Twilight," Sunset panted through her own moans, "I have no intentions of stopping."

The sensation of being together quickly became too much for them. The feeling of having their most sensitive parts rubbing against each other for so long overwhelmed all of their other senses, sending them flying over the edge, and into the strongest orgasm either of them had ever had.

"Sunset! I'm cumming!" Twilight cried out, digging her nails into Sunset back, making absolutely certain that Sunset wasn't going anywhere.

"Me too Twilight!" Sunset yelled, digging her own nails into the sheets.

With one final scream from the two of them, their voices echoing around the room as they coated each other's thighs with their juices.

Twilight's grip on Sunset eventually let up, and Sunset collapsed beside her.

"Wow," Twilight said, still breathing rather heavily, "that was just... wow."

"I know. And we're probably really messy right now."

Twilight rolled over, pressing her back against Sunset's chest. "Yeah, but I don't really care."

"Alright." Sunset glanced behind her at the clock, then pulled the slid the sheets out from under her and Twilight. She lifted the sheets over them and wrapped herself snugly with Twilight, her arms around Twilight's body holding her close. "It's all on the covers, I'll just wash them tomorrow."

She looked to Twilight for a response, but saw her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady. She couldn't blame Twilight for falling asleep so quickly, as she herself was quite exhausted. She kissed Twilight on the cheek, and whispered quietly, "Night Twi, I love you."

Sunset laid her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. She almost missed the quiet mumble from the figure in her arms.

"I love you too, Sunset."


	2. Epilogue

Normally, the sound of radio static would be enough to drive Sunset up the walls, given that it was the sound that woke her up and forced her out of bed every morning. But today, not even that retched noise was enough to sour her mood.

The reason she wasn't nearly as disturbed by the sound of her alarm, was the girl who's soft body was pressed against her own.

Twilight stirred as the sound reached her ears.

"Ugh, what is that?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust to the sunlight that was shining through the window onto her face.

"It's just the alarm. I got it." Sunset used her arm that wasn't pinned under Twilight to smack the top of the her clock, silencing the infernal noise.

"Sunset? Why am I in your-" Her memories of the previous night chose that moment to rush back into her mind. Every detail, from walking in on Sunset, to finally climaxing together, was perfectly preserved in her mind. "Oh, right."

Twilight could feel the stickiness on her thighs and lower stomach. Sunset pulled her second arm out from under Twilight as she sat up and pulled the covers off.

The cold air from the room bit into Twilight's bare skin, as there was nothing cover her body from the chill, save for the hair on her head.

Sunset turned and slid her feet off the bed and slowly stood up, stretching out her arms as she went.

Twilight pushed herself to the edge of the bed, and dangled her legs over the edge. She sat up and looked to Sunset.

"So, last night was... something, huh?" Twilight's bare feet met the soft carpet as she too stood up and stretch out.

"It sure was. Although, I do feel a little sticky," Sunset said.

"Me too. We should probably wash off before we put our clothes back on." Twilight gazed over the railing of the loft towards the table where her outfit from yesterday currently sat. When she looked back at Sunset, Twilight saw a gleam in her eye. It was one she had seen on occasion before, and had quickly learned that it meant Sunset had a devious plan in forming in her mind.

"I think you're right. But I don't think either of us wants to sit and wait while the other is cleaning off." A small grin appeared on Sunset's lips.

"Yeah, but one of us has to go first, so who should it be?" Twilight asked.

Sunset shook her head a little as Twilight spoke. "Actually, I've got something else in mind Sparky, something I think we can both enjoy."

"What?"

"Well I don't want to wait, and you don't want to wait, so how about we both go together?" Now Twilight realized why Sunset was grinning.

Twilight herself began to blush, but she too now had on a little smile. "You know, that’s a good point. It would only make sense for us to go together."

Sunset gave Twilight a quick kiss on the lips, then took her by the hand. "That's the spirit."

She led Twilight down the stairs, picked up their clothes off the coffee table, and started walking towards the bathroom.

"So Twi, do you wanna go get something for breakfast after we finish cleaning up?" Sunset asked as she opened the door and set the clothes down onto the counter by the sink.

"That sounds nice." Twilight stepped into the bathroom behind Sunset.

It was funny in a way. This had all begun when she accidentally walked in on Sunset naked in this very room. Now she and Sunset were both standing there, completely naked, about to jump into the shower together.

Twilight chuckled a little to herself.

She had a feeling that this would be quite a memorable shower, and wanted to get in as soon as she could. She turned around and took hold of the door. She didn't hesitate for a moment as she pushed it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know if anything went wrong in the transfer. Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Red

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if anything got a little screwy in the transfer over here or if there's any typos nobody caught yet.
> 
> -Red


End file.
